Violent Reunions
by Akiahara
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to find Itachi... and perhaps an unexpected face. [GRAPHIC VIOLENCE] [YAOI] [MATURE THEMES]
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

He stood in the middle of the road in the neighborhood the Uchiha clan once called home. How appropriate that I meet him here. This place is where my fate was formed, where my life as it is began. This is where everything will end.

Nothing else matters, just him. He's standing motionless, wearing that apathetic expression. It's the same face he's worn since the slaughter. The same face he met me with when I discovered my parent's lifeless bodies. I've seen it over and over in my dreams, the face I just can't escape, no matter how hard I try.

"Itachi..." I whispered. "Itachi."

He didn't respond. With each passing moment, I became more anxious. Sweat broke out over my brow and palms. Muscles twitched in readiness for what was to come. Silence stretched between us. It seemed as if nature itself was holding its breath.

"Will you not acknowledge me, _brother?_"

"Didn't I tell you last time we met, Sasuke?" Itachi turned to face me, one brow raised in question. "You are not my concern. There is someone else I'm interested in," he said and began to turn away.

"You can't underestimate-"

"I will not repeat myself, Sasuke." Itachi stated firmly. I was frozen in place, watching his cloak swing in the breeze as he walked away. Even his back seemed to be mocking me, accusing me of being the amateur ninja of our last encounter, six years ago. He disregarded me yet again. My fists trembled and teeth gnashed. How dare he!

"Itachi!" I pulled a kunai out of my pouch as I ran after him. "You will not ignore me!" I threw the kunai as his back, but he dodged it effortlessly. I reached behind me to unsheathe my blade, still running after him. He quickly revealed a kunai of his own. It met my sword in a loud, echoing clash. We stood facing each other, straining against the other's weapon.

"If this continues, it will be the end of you," Itachi said menacingly. His voice showed none of the strain I could see in his arm.

"Then so be it. I have lived for nothing else." I pulled the sword away and began slashing. The movements were nearly too quick to track, but Itachi deflected every strike with nothing but his kunai. Every move was parried effortlessly.

Another loud clang of metal and we were face to face again. My chest was heaving with the effort of attacking. Itachi didn't seem to be straining at all.

"I told you. This is pointless," Itachi said. "You cannot defeat me, _little brother._"

His words aggravated me, sent angry heat through me, set a fire to my blood. This will not happen again. I will not lose, I will not be humiliated by this monster again. I jumped back to focus chakra into the blade. A blue glow began to emanate from me, getting brighter as it infused the blade. I could see Itachi's eyes widen in surprise. Then I was on him. I didn't give him a chance to do anything but stumble backwards.

"Chidori... nagashi!" A bright current of electricity burst from the sword as I swung at him. I kept swinging until I heard a grunt from Itachi. I stepped back and stopped the flow of chakra. When the light died, I could see Itachi kneeling on the ground, a steady drip of crimson splashing to the road from a gash across his shoulder. If only it had taken his head. That would have been too easy.

He looked up to meet my eyes. His look of indifference had finally faded. His eyes were bright and swirling with anger. I was now staring into bright red sharingan eyes that mirrored my own.

"It appears you have become a nuisance," Itachi said quietly. Then he moved.

I didn't have a chance to react. I tried to lift my blade to meet him, but he was too fast. I hit the ground with a grunt, Itachi's weight pushing me into the dirt. He grasped and contorted my wrist until I felt it pop. I let out a yelp as pain lanced through my right arm and my hand went limp. Itachi threw the sword out of reach.

I was immobilized. One arm out of commission and Itachi's weight on the rest of my body. I cursed my carelessness. If only I had kept attacking him. I should has slashed until he was in pieces, but I hesitated. I doubt that I would live long enough to contemplate the reasons for that.

Itachi leaned into me until all I could see was his face. I could feel his breath mingling with my own, our lips almost touching. The blood soaked through my clothes and felt warm on my chest as it steadily fell. I shuddered. It was as if I was being tainted by the press of his body on mine, by the runnels of red as it hit my skin. I twisted and struggled against his hold, but it was absolute.

"Sasuke... I see you have some new tricks," Itachi whispered into my mouth, "but no matter. I will forever be above you." His gaze sharpened. I watched his eyes as they changed. I knew I should look away, but I was transfixed. His sharingan distorted and warped into a new shape. The ultimate form of our bloodline limit, the mangekyou sharingan, that he acquired by murder, the ability I had tried to obtain the same way.

The thought brought the memory of the only person I was close to after Itachi murdered our clan, Uzumaki Naruto. The person I had tried so hard to kill to obtain the mangekyou sharingan. I hadn't done it in the end. I couldn't bring myself to strike him down. I wouldn't be like the man I so despised.

Akatsuki would murder Naruto in my stead if given the chance. He must have evaded capture all these years. It was a relief to know that Itachi hadn't been able to take away the last precious thing I had, even if I hadn't seen Naruto in years.

My head was pulled back violently, waking me from my memories. Itachi wrapped and twisted my hair around his fingers with his free hand. His grip was so tight it felt as if I were going to be scalped by it. He pulled my face to his until our noses touched.

"What would you like to see this time, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. The question confused me.

"See?"

"You don't remember our last meeting?" he crooned. "Being crushed and tortured under the weight of my genjutsu?" I stared at him, wide eyed. It had taken the hokage's healing techniques to bring me back from the stupor Itachi's tsukiyomi had put me in. I had tried my hardest to forget that particular incident. Thinking about it made me tremble, cold sweat dripping from my temples. Itachi's smug expression said that he remembered it just as well, knew the effect it had on me, and clearly enjoyed it.

"Ahh..." he sighed, "perhaps I should refresh your memory?" He knew damn well I was remembering what he had done. My body betrayed my fear with it's shaking. I shut my eyes tightly. I did not want to relive the Uchiha massacre over and over again inside his world. He might even think of something worse to drive me to madness this time.

I felt his hand release it's death grip on the back of my head, only to be shocked by a sharp pain across my cheek. My eyes flew open as the blood began sliding down my face. That was all that it took. I fell into the hell that was Itachi's mangekyou sharingan, and there would be no escape from his sadism there.

I was young again. The innocent little boy who looked up to his prodigy of an older brother. It was the same place we were fighting in, but it was covered in darkness. Just as it had happened in my youth, I stumbled across dismembered, maimed and bloody forms that had once been aunts, uncles, and cousins. Their blood was in pools all around me, walls covered in splashes of glowing crimson. I stumbled, falling in it... my child's hands coated in sticky blood. I stared at those hands and screamed.

I scrambled to my parent's house. I kept telling myself that I knew what I would find there, but I was once again reliving the nightmare. It was worse this time. I knew what was happening, but couldn't stop it. I didn't know how. So it continued. Being attacked by Itachi, seeing my parents bloodied at their own child's hand. Over and over again. The scenario replayed. My family, relatives, Itachi, a never ending cycle. I was panicking. I fell to my knees in the road and let out an anguished wail. My cheeks were hot with tears. Bile rose in my throat. I grasped my stomach, doubling over to vomit on the street.

I lifted my head and stared at Itachi's feet in front of me. He was repeating, "hate me, detest me, kill me..." over and over. I felt small, helpless, and terrified. Visions of bloody stumps and open, dead eyes danced in my mind, in time to Itachi's voice.

He knelt over me.

"Are you broken, little brother? Have I overpowered you once again?" Itachi taunted. I could barely hear him. My ears were ringing, drowning out everything else. My soul was screaming in my own ears. Just let it end, let it end.

"Shall I show you mercy?" he asked. "Will you prostrate yourself before me and surrender your pathetic little life?" He reached down and stroked my hair. His touch sent a wave of adrenaline through me, and I scrambled backwards, trying to get as far away from him as I could. My chest was heaving with sobs as he stood and slowly strode towards me.

"N-n-no..." I stuttered. "No m-more..."

"Hmm...?" Itachi cupped his ear as he bent over me.

"I... n-no..." I stammered again.

"I... can't... hear... you!" Itachi shouted, each word punctuated by a sharp slash of a kunai to either side of my face. I screamed and tried to raise my arms, but he just cut those too. I was being splashed with my own blood, a puddle beginning to form in front of me. The ringing in my ears was getting louder, the image of Itachi and this hellish world darkening and fading around the edges. When my face fell into the pool of my own blood, Itachi stopped carelessly slashing and put his face above mine.

"This has been fun, little brother, but I'm done playing with you." He began putting his hands together, forming seals for a ninjutsu that would be his final triumph. This has to be my end. I failed the only thing I had set out to do in my life. All these years preparing, training endlessly for this moment, even betraying Konoha, and Naruto... all in vain. I guess this means Itachi was right all those years ago. I'm truly pathetic.

I lifted my eyes to watch Itachi. I didn't have the energy left to do anything else. He was about form the last seal, when he stopped abruptly. His brows furrowed and he shook his head. He began again only to stop a few moments later. I could hear a distant buzzing on the wind. I couldn't be sure what it was or where it was coming from, but it was stopping Itachi from finishing his ninjutsu.

"Wha-" Itachi started, but never finished. The moonlight and crimson nightmare began to fade.

Itachi was gone leaving nothing but total darkness in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Face

I awoke on my back, in the same position I had been in when I fell into Itachi's tsukiyomi. My right hand was throbbing, the cut on my cheek still bleeding. None of the wounds inflicted in his illusionary world were on my body, but I could feel them in my mind. I could still feel being slashed, covered and falling in my own blood.

A wave of nausea came over me as I slowly sat up. As miserable as it felt, I was grateful to be conscious. It was surprising that I was even alive. Why hadn't Itachi killed me? Something had stopped him from attacking, interrupted his attack as well as the genjutsu.

I looked around for my attacker. He was crumpled on the ground against a wall not too far from where I sat. The stone was cracked and indented, as if he has been thrown against it. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't have done that to him. I had barely moved my head to look around, when a hand fell on my shoulder. I hadn't even sensed him.

I rose to my knees as fast as I could, pivoting to ward off any assault. What met me were wide, sparkling blue eyes, looking down at me. Naruto's eyes.

I was speechless. I hadn't seen Naruto after I left Konoha, not since we fought so desperately at the Valley of the End. I simply stared at him, my mouth hanging open in shock. He dropped to his knees to front of me.

"Sasuke..." he began. His eyes were swimming with all the emotion I seemed to feel but couldn't express. He set his hand on my shoulder again. When I didn't make any move to stop him, he squeezed slowly.

"I-I've..." he took a deep breath. "I've searched for you, Sasuke."

Naruto dragged his knees against the road, bringing his body closer to mine. I lowered my head and took in gulps of air. My chest shook with the effort. I tried to suppress the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, the mixed emotions that swirled through me.

"I searched for so long," Naruto said in broken whispers. I felt his other hand stroke the side of my hair. "but I was always too far behind." He lowered his head to mine so our foreheads touched. We stayed on our knees like that for a few moments, his fingers combing through my hair.

"Naruto," I mumbled. The weight of the past years, of our last meeting, made my chest heavy and stifled my words. He stopped stroking my hair, his trembling hand coming to rest on my cheek. I raised my eyes to his. His brows were drawn tightly together, tears streaming down his cheeks. Seeing him that way tugged on my heart, stirred a fire long dead. One that I had extinguished so I could exact my revenge.

I brought my uninjured hand to his face, wiping away his tears. The gesture only made them fall faster. I traced the whiskers on his cheek as I spoke.

"There's nothing I have to say," I said. "Nothing that I _can _say-"

"Shut up," Naruto choked. He threw his arms around me, crushing us together. Though pain shot through my right arm, I gave myself over to him and returned the embrace tightly. I could feel his fingers kneading my spine and grasping my shirt, the heat of his sobbing breath on my neck.

I had tried to forget about Konoha and Naruto. I locked away those happy memories and cloaked myself in hatred. Killing Itachi was my all consuming thought, what I dedicated nearly my entire life to. Thinking of Naruto always sent a stab of pain and regret through me. If only I had been able to find another way to achieve my goal, I could have stayed with him. If I could have done that, I wouldn't have to see the anguish in his eyes. I wouldn't have to face my own emotion and pain, or the misery I had caused us both.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. I could feel his lips moving on my skin, his breath tickling my neck. I closed my eyes and swallowed. He moved his face slowly, his mouth marking a trembling path across my jaw, my cheek, until our lips were nearly touching. I opened my eyes to stare into his and lifted my hand to his face. I traced his eyebrow with shaking fingers, wiped the tears on his cheek. I bit my own lip, and gently stroked my fingertips against his. Naruto shut his eyes tightly, leaning into my touch.

Any aggression between us, all the rivalry of the past, was gone in a wave of affection. Relief that he was alive and still cared for me pushed away all my bitter thoughts. I had no desire to fight with him the way I used to. Even Itachi, the anger he stirred, and his tortures were in a distant place. At this moment, all I wanted to do was hold this boy – no, this man now – for as long as I could. This moment wouldn't last. I would have to leave Konoha and Naruto again. It was inevitable, but for now, I would bask in this feeling, in his hands, his eyes, and his lips.

I moved my fingers from his lips and combed through his hair. It was longer than it used to be. He moved his face to my forehead and kissed it softly. I let out a sigh. His mouth moved to my eyebrows, gently kissing each one, then to my nose, kissing the tip. Naruto stared straight into my eyes, his hand cupping either side of my face. He licked his lips and I swallowed hard. He tilted my head slightly to his.

"Naruto," I murmured. His lips moved closer and I held my breath, my heart pounding in my chest. My fingers tightened in his hair. He paused once more, so close I could feel the heat from his mouth on mine. His eyes searched mine for a few painfully long moments.

"Naruto," I breathed once more. That was all the invitation he needed. He pressed his lips to mine. They were soft, moist, and inviting. They moved against mine gently, but he was holding back, I could feel it in the stiffness of his body. I wanted nothing more than the wrap myself around him and give him what he desired.

I opened my mouth slightly, my tongue rubbing against his bottom lip, silently asking permission for more. He opened for me and our tongues stroked together. Naruto moved one hand to grasp at the hair at the back of my head, the other ran down my spine to rest at the small of my back. Our tongues danced together faster and more passionately, our breathing getting harder.

He pulled at my back, bringing our bodies flush together. I let out a groan and pushed myself into him, our hips rubbing against the other's. Nothing else existed at that moment, only Naruto. The friction of our bodies, his hands kneading my flesh so desperately. The feeling of his lips and his tongue, twisting with mine in a wet and erotic dance.

We separated reluctantly. Naruto's lips were kiss swollen and glistening. His eyes were heavy lidded as he gazed at me. The corner of his mouth turned up slowly in a tender and somewhat embarrassed smile. My cheeks flushed and burned in response. I never imagined our reunion would be like this. I cleared my throat softly.

"I-," I began, but Naruto stopped my words with his fingers on my lips. He shook his head.

"No regrets, Sasuke," he said. He pulled me to him in an embrace, my face against his neck. He caressed my hair as he spoke. "I didn't wait all this time for you to be mad." I shook my head and smiled.

"You idiot," I said and heard Naruto chuckle in response. "I never said I was mad." I pressed my lips to the side of his neck. His hand stopped moving in my hair. I planted small kisses up to his ear and pulled the lobe into my mouth. I nibbled lightly and heard Naruto gasp in response.

"It was you," I whispered. "You pulled me out of tsukiyomi. You stopped Itachi." Naruto nodded and squeezed me tightly. I could feel him trembling again.

"I didn't want to lose you again," he said. His voice was showing the strain of tears. "Now that I've found you, I didn't want to let you go." I lifted my injured arm to hold him as best I could. He was so much more important than the pain it caused. I kissed his ear before moving along his cheek. It was hot and dewy with tears. I kissed them away lightly, licking the salty taste from my lips.

"Thank you," I breathed. "but, Naruto, I-"

"That was interesting," a voice interrupted from where Itachi had fallen. He was standing now, making a series of seals with his hands. I began to move and push Naruto out of the way, but I was too late. I had been careless, getting caught up in emotion and passion without giving Itachi much thought.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A large sphere of fire flowed from Itachi toward Naruto and I. I rolled out of the way, but was singed by the edge of the attack.

"Naruto!" I yelled. I stood as quickly as I could, but found my body fatigued by fighting with Itachi. With my right hand useless, I couldn't do anything but run for my blade. He ignored me and advanced on a spot in the road still full of smoke.

I grasped the blade with my left hand and began to charge at Itachi. He was preparing to attack Naruto again. I wouldn't let him do it. He would not take this away from me, too. He would take him, suck away all his power, and leave a lifeless shell behind. I had to stop him.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Another ball of fire engulfed Naruto as I reached them. I raised my sword at Itachi, but he quickly spun to meet me. I slashed at his arm, but he didn't seem to care, just jumped at me.

"I'm finished with you," he said as we fell to the ground. He pushed into my stomach and my eyes widened. I gasped in pain and looked down. The grip of a kunai was jotting out of my skin, the blade pushed as far as it would go, blood beginning to well around the wound. I coughed and my own blood rained back onto me, dripping from the corners of my mouth.

Itachi appeared over me, a wicked grin splitting his face.

"Didn't we just do this, _little brother_?"

"Damn you!" I coughed and spit in his face. His expression twisted into something full of hate and rage. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to him, until his face filled my vision.

"I don't think you understand yet, Sasuke," Itachi growled. "You will sit here and bleed, helpless, drowning in your own blood, while I do as I please with the jinchuuriki." He slammed me into the ground and stood. I rolled onto my side, coughing blood onto the dirt road. "You will die here, Sasuke, just as pathetic as you were before."

He lifted his foot and kicked my chest, just above where the kunai was wedged. I couldn't hold in the whimper of pain that followed. I gasped for air, but my chest felt constricted. Every breath pulled at the knife, making the wound bleed faster. He wasn't wrong about what would happen. I was already choking on my own blood.

Itachi scoffed and began to walk away. He headed for the scorched and motionless heap that was Naruto. _Naruto._ I had to save him. I had worked so hard for this, acquired too much power to be made to feel so small when encountered with Itachi's.

I looked around the blood splattered ground. Itachi hadn't bothered to throw my blade away. Though my wounds groaned in protest, I reached for it. He wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing, confident that I would die the way he had described. I grasped the hilt and sat up, nausea sweeping over me. Blood continued to drip my wounds as I continued to stand.

I took shallow breaths, my knees shaking and bemoaning my insistence that they hold me. I gripped the blade tightly and raised it to my shoulder. Itachi was standing at Naruto's feet, staring down at him in triumph. I closed my eyes, slowed my labored breathing, and braced my feet against the ground.

I opened my eyes, pulled back my arm, and threw the sword.

Itachi didn't notice until it was too late, he had been too absorbed in his almost-victory. He began to turn, but the blade hit his back, sinking into his flesh with enough force to appear through the front of his torso. Itachi let out a cough, his eyes widening in surprise as he fell onto his side.

I held my injured arm to the knife in my middle and slowly moved towards Naruto. He hadn't so much as twitched. He had to be alright... he must.

"Naruto," I coughed. Blood continued to drip from my mouth and stomach, but I kept moving toward him. The ground surrounding him had been branded by flames. Parts of his clothing had been burned away, revealing red and blistered flesh underneath.

I dropped to my knees beside him. A lump had formed in my throat, my eyes were hot and blurry with tears. This could not be true. I didn't come this far for this to happen. I reached out and combed Naruto's hair from his face. He didn't respond.

"Naruto," I choked. "Naruto!" I entangled my hand in his shirt and pulled his face to mine. "You idiot, get up!" I gave him a few forceful shakes, but nothing happened. I gasped for air. It was hard to breathe. My mind was reeling, spinning round and round one thought; Naruto.

I let him slip to the ground. I bent over him until our foreheads touched. My chest was heaving with sobs, tears falling onto Naruto's singed cheeks. "No," I croaked. "No!"

I held his head to mine and wept. I shed tears for the only person I connected with, for the only one I had loved in so long. I wept for Naruto, and knew that I was to blame for it all.


	3. Chapter 3: A Cruel Fate

I laid quietly on Naruto's chest, silent tears streaming down my face. He seemed so lifeless. If he was breathing, I couldn't tell. I felt broken. The careful walls of indifference that I built up around myself were lying in shambles at the bottom of my heart. If Naruto wasn't dead, he was going to be soon. Just one more thing in the long list of tortured memories. One more thing that Itachi had stolen from me.

I lifted my head and brought my good hand to Naruto's cheek. I traced my fingertips over the whiskers there, avoiding any burnt flesh. I could have saved him this pain, this cruel fate, if only I hadn't ignored Itachi. I had been too caught up in the storm of new emotion surrounding my reunion with Naruto. I should have killed him when he was in that crumpled heap. I should have taken his head. If only I would have.

As if stirred by my thoughts, Itachi began to move. I heard soft groans of pain coming from him as he started to pull himself off the ground. My blade was still stuck at an angle through his middle, the tip through his stomach, the rest protruding from his back. His cloak hung heavy, awash with blood. It dripped off the hem to splash in an expanding pool beneath him.

With one last stroke to Naruto's face, I began to stand. The cut and burns on my the side of my face stung with salt from tears. I held my arm below the knife wound, where the kunai still protruded from my flesh. Feeling was starting to return to my hand. I wiggled my fingers. It was painful, but it was healing and I could move. I dragged my feet against the dirt of the road until I stood as straight as possible, squaring off with Itachi.

My heart pounded in my chest as I stared at him, my chest rising and falling faster. A buzzing began in my mind, erasing logical thought, filling my ears like a swarm of bees. The red of my sharingan didn't only fill my eyes, but all my senses. Red. All I saw was red.

I ripped the kunai from my stomach, blood trailing the air behind it in a crimson wave. I dashed the few steps to where Itachi was standing. I didn't give him a warning. My arm moved hard and fast as it slashed at him. He was able to deflect my hand with his wrists despite being skewered by my blade, but I made contact. I could feel the knife rip through his cloak to the flesh underneath. Droplets of blood were flying through the air, splattering each of us like rain. It wasn't enough.

"I'll fucking kill you, I swear it," I yelled. I continued to cut, my hand and the kunai slick with blood. My hand was beginning to slip in it's grip. Itachi was able to move and parry an increasing number of my attacks.

"You can," Itachi began as he ducked and knocked my hand away, "...wish for that, Sasuke," Itachi breathed. I slashed at his face, but he was quick to grab my wrist. He moved his head close to mine. "But it will be in vain."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my chakra. I thought of the cursed seal on my neck where Orochimaru had marked me. The seal that had lured me into his power and granted me so much in return. I felt the skin ripple where I was branded. A path of burning power snaked across my neck onto one side of my face I opened my eyes, one now black and yellow, to stare at Itachi's dumbfounded face. His eyes were wide, his grip loose on my wrist. I felt the tainted flow of power down my left arm, twisting it's shape and changing it's size.

I turned my arm, freeing it from Itachi's. He stumbled backward, reaching around to pull my blade from his back. He let out a growl of pain as it broke free. Blood spurted from his stomach and his back in a thick fall. He grimaced and charged to meet me. In my partially released state, he seemed slow. I was easily able to dodge his thrusts and slashes. His brows were drawn together in concentration and I could hear sounds of exertion from his throat with every movement.

Itachi charged at me. I moved to the side and grasped his arm with my left hand. He tried to use his right hand to go for my throat, but all he met was my other arm. I had enough strength in my hand to push his away. I squeezed his arm tightly and spun around, throwing him a few feet away, to slide into a wall. He quickly pushed to his knees and formed a series of seals that were too quick to follow.

"Katon! Ryuuka no jutsu!" Flames engulfed Itachi's form. A stream of fire was ejected from the middle of those flames, headed straight for me. I rolled out of the way, the cursed seal lending me speed that I wouldn't have had otherwise.

I raised my arms, fingertips pointed in Itachi's direction. Snakes slithered down my arms, emerging from my sleeves. They shot straight toward him. I watched his surprise as they emerged from the smoke and wrapped securely around his body, curling tightly around his arms and legs, restricting any movement.

I twisted my wrist. It was still stiff and uncomfortable, but it would do what I wanted. I took a deep breath and moved my hands slowly together. At the last seal, chakra began to gather in my right hand. I pulled it back to my side and concentrated. The glow became brighter, sparks and surges of electricity began to jump from it. The sparks intensified, until it sounded like a flock of chirping birds was contained within my palm. I backed up to the wall on the opposite side of the road, where Itachi was still restrained by my snakes.

I closed my eyes. My hair was moving in a wind of my own power. My chest rose with another breath then slowly fell as I exhaled. I put one of my feet flat on the wall and bent down slightly. I opened my eyes and stared at Itachi's form. He stood motionless but for his eyes. Even from this distance, I could see the swirl of his sharingan, boring into me as if he could send daggers through my heart with it.

I pushed against the wall as hard as I could and charged toward him with all the speed I could muster.

"Chidori!"

Itachi's eyes stayed on me through the attack. I pulled my arm back farther, straining my wrist. I thrust at him and my fist connected in a burst of white blue light and smoke. I was pushed backwards by the force of it. I watched the spot where Itachi was as the smoke dissipated.

My snakes were gone, thrown away when I hit him with chidori. He was on his knees, head hanging to his chest, blood squirting from where the sword had been in his torso, from the same spot that I had just hit him in. I didn't hit my target. I had hit too low, my attack weakened by my injuries and the limited mobility in my right hand. No matter. I would finish this.

I reached into my bag to pull out two knives, longer and more narrow than kunais, as I walked slowly toward him. His blood had splattered the wall and turned the dirt around him into macabre mud. I crouched in front of him. Red streams ran down his chin as he coughed and spat. His hair hung loose around his face. I took a fistful at the back of head and dragged him to his feet against the wall. His eyes had returned to their original blue black color, heavy lidded and unfocused.

"Itachi," I whispered. His eyes met mine and the fuzziness cleared. He frowned, but made no other movement. "Well, hello there, _brother_." He coughed and launched spit and blood at my face. I released his hair and stepped back, wiping the blood away with my palm. Itachi swayed unsteadily in his place, but kept his stance.

I took hold of his wrist and extended his arm away from his body. His eyes tracked my movement. I held his hand flat against the wall and raised the knife. I watched his eyes fill with fear as I drove it though his wrist until it bit into the concrete beyond. His head fell back against the wall, his face screwed up tight as he let out a whimper from his lips. The corners of my mouth upturned slightly at the sight of his agony.

I moved in front him. His eyes were sparkling, trying to hold out against the pain. I put my face to the side of his, pressing my lips to his ear.

"How does it feel, Itachi?" I breathed. "Are you enjoying it?" I pulled his lobe into my mouth and bit down hard. Itachi gasped. "Do you like being... dominated?" I licked his ear where my teeth had been and moved my head so we were face to face. I reached down to take hold of his other hand. His eyes were wide, his chest heaving with near panicked breathing.

Blood was still running slowly down his chin. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, took the flesh into my mouth. The salty liquid poured in and I moved away.

"Sas-" Itachi began. I spat his own blood back into his face. His head jerked back and he grimaced.

"Not very pleasant, is it, _brother_?" I splayed one of my palms over his face, covering it with blood, and smearing it over Itachi's cheek. He shut his eyes and closed his mouth tight, humiliation staining his features. I squeezed his face tightly as I spoke. "No, it's not," I said.

I pulled his other arm away from his body. Itachi knew what I was going to do. He shook his head violently as I poised to drive the other knife in. I paused and looked at him. He opened his eyes wide, his mouth opening and closing, but his voice didn't escape it.

"You could have avoided it, Itachi," I said. "You could have just died and spared yourself the torture. I could have been merciful and quick, but you chose this. You chose it when you hurt him." I glanced to Naruto's prone form. He still hadn't moved. Tears threatened to fall at the sight of him, but I drew my brows together and shook my head.

Itachi caught my strain. In spite of all his injuries and weakness, he grinned. With his mouth covered in blood and teeth caked with it, he grinned. I locked my jaw and struck out. The back of my hand and the edge of the knife caught him across the side of his face. His skin split and another crimson wash flowed down to join the rest. He laid his head back against the wall and swiveled it to face me. The grin was even wider.

I grunted and lifted the knife, stabbing it into his wrist without hesitation. It bit into the wall with more force than before, and this time, Itachi let out a cry of agony. I stepped away as Itachi's body slid down as far as it could. He hung from the stone by his wrists, his body limp.

Blood was in a thick pool at our feet. Itachi's face was almost completely covered in blood, dripping from his chin and the cut in his cheek. The wounds at his wrists were beginning to carve a path down the wall behind them. His cloak was ripped in the middle, exposing the raw meat of muscle and organs to the air. The fabric was dark and shiny, saturated by the immense amount of blood that had been spilled on it. As horrendous and wholly morbid the sight was, it still wasn't enough.

I walked to where my sword had fallen a short distance from Itachi. I picked it up and held it firmly in my right hand. The pain was gone, thanks to my accelerated healing. It felt warm, the muscles tight, but it was back to normal. The wound in my stomach had stopped bleeding as well. I returned to the spot in front of Itachi and leveled my blade at him. I put the tip under his chin and raised his head. He lifted his eyes to me, a resigned look on his face.

"I'm finished playing with you, _brother_," I said, repeating the words Itachi said when he had left me to bleed to death. I moved the blade to my side, gripping the hilt with both hands. He didn't move or speak, just watched the edge of the sword as it moved. I swung with all my strength.

It cut along Itachi's shoulder, digging into the wall behind it and continuing it's path along his neck. It shot through the other side, shooting rubble in front of it. Itachi's eyes were wide and glistening as I finished my movement. Blood began to well around his neck as his head slowly detached from it's rightful place. It fell to the road and rolled toward my feet. His lifeless eyes stared up at me as blood rained down to stain my clothes and the ground around us.

"Now that's enough," I said.

I took a deep breath and focused on the cursed seal. I felt that strange burning sensation pulling itself back into the symbol. My arm contorted and began to take it's original shape as the power receded. I walked to where Naruto's body lay and knelt beside him. I put my hand on his chest and closed my eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, dear friend," I whispered. I put my arms underneath him, one at his back, the other at his knees. I lifted him gently so he rested on my chest. "I'm so sorry," I murmured once more.

I began to walk down the road in the area the Uchiha clan once called home, leaving the terror that had been Itachi and my tormented memories behind. The sun casted a pink and yellow glow to the sky, chasing the last of twilight away, as I walked through the streets of Konoha. There weren't too many people, but those who were still out stopped their activities to stare. I could hardly blame them. I was covered in blood, my clothing splattered with it. Wounds were visible on both Naruto and me. I kept my gaze straight ahead and continued walking, hushed whispers following my path.

Though the walk to Naruto's place hadn't taken very long, it seemed like it. I turned the handle to the front door, unsurprised to see that it was unlocked. I stepped inside and locked it behind me. I sat down in the entryway to slip off my blood soaked shoes. I set Naruto in my lap to pull off his as well, though I wasn't sure why I bothered. He wasn't going to care.

I stood back up and walked to Naruto's bedroom. I laid him in his bed and unzipped his jacket, gently separating it from his charred flesh. I removed his pouch full of tools and took out a kunai. I carefully ran it down the front of his shirt, lifting him up and pulling it away. I gently touched the reddened skin around the burns. Pieces were beginning to blacken and peel away from the blisters. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I had been too late.

I threw Naruto's ruined clothes in a pile on the floor and began to undress myself. I left only my pants – they were the cleanest thing I had on. I climbed into bed beside Naruto. I took his hands in mine and kissed his scraped knuckles one by one. My eyes welled up with tears. I had exacted my revenge. Itachi was dead, but Naruto would be, too. I couldn't do anything to heal his wounds. I didn't know how.

I laid my head on Naruto's chest, fingertips trailing the ridges of muscle that age and training had given him in my absence, avoiding his damaged flesh. My eyes rained onto his skin, sliding down his sides to wet the sheets underneath us.

All that was Naruto would perish. His hot-headed ambition and all his power, the skin under my hands, the soft caress of his lips and the tender cadence of his voice as he spoke my name... it would all vanish. My body felt like ice, dread filling every part of my soul. All of me would go with him.

I drifted into unconsciousness, knowing that Naruto was fading in my arms. Knowing that when I awoke, he would be the icy shell of the one I cherished so dearly.


	4. Chapter 4: In This Moment

I was on my side when I awoke, facing the wall, with soft light shining on my face. I squinted my eyes against it, throwing my arm up to ward it off. I rolled onto my back and groaned. What time was it?

I opened my eyes completely, blinking rapidly to clear them. It was Naruto's room. _Naruto._ I sat up quickly, my head pounding rapidly in time with my heart. He was gone. I didn't see him around the room, nor did I sense his presence anywhere else. I frowned and scratched my head. How was that possible? He had been nearly dead the night before.

I slid off the bed and made my way to the shower in a stupor. I was thoroughly confused, but I had to get clean. Blood was caked and peeling on parts of my hands, face, and torso. The horror of the night seemed to cling to every part of my body. I _needed _to be clean.

I turned the water on and undressed, leaving my pants in a pile on the floor. I waited until steam filled the space and stepped under the near scalding water. I scrubbed and scratched and peeled the dried blood away, the water discolored with it at my feet. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and sore to the touch.

I pressed my palms flat against the tile, allowing the water to run down my face, my hair drenched and clinging to my neck. I lowered my head, absorbed in thoughts and memories. The slaughter of my family and the torment that had only worsened the past six years. I thought of Itachi, the terror he instilled in me, and my final victory as his head rolled at my feet. My triumph hadn't been complete. He had still managed to defeat me by stealing everything I held dear.

My thoughts lingered on Naruto. His happiness and tears at finally meeting me, his tender kisses and caresses that had been so long denied. His body lying motionless on the road, burnt, bruised and broken, as Itachi stood over him. The memories felt like a potent poison, infecting my mind, heart, and soul.

Tears slipped down my cheeks to disappear with the cooling water. Naruto had to be gone. He wouldn't have miraculously recovered and left his home without a word. He had to be gone. Perhaps word had spread about the scene we made as we walked the streets of Konoha and someone had to come to take his body away. They wouldn't have left him cold and lifeless in his home to wither away. That had to be it.

I shut my eyes tightly, but the tears didn't stop. I took deep rasping breaths, my entire body shaking with the effort.

"Naruto," I whispered. I pulled my hand back from the wall and drove my fist against it. "Naruto," I sobbed. I hit the tile again and it cracked under the pressure. I continued to hit the wall until pieces fell into the tub, letting out a cry of sorrow with each strike. Pieces of tile sank into my knuckles, bloodying the wall and turning the water pink once more.

I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands. "Why?!" I screamed to the empty bathroom. It wasn't fair. I had come so far, done so much, _endured _so much and now all that was left was anguish. My life was rendered meaningless. I didn't even have my revenge to cling to.

I collapsed to the bottom of the basin, pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped them with my arms. I laid my head against them, the cold water beating against my reddened skin. I choked and gasped for air, great racking sobs shaking my entire body. I cried, whimpered, and wept, curled around myself, wishing that it was Naruto's arms that held me instead of my own.

I wasn't sure how long I sat trembling under the freezing water. The chill on my skin was as cold as I felt inside. The tears and sobs had stopped. All that was left was icy emptiness.

I plucked the pieces of tile from my hand, holding it under the cold steam for a few moments. I got to my feet and turned the water off in a daze. I grabbed for a towel and wrapped it around my waist as I entered the bedroom. My hair was still dripping, stuck in thick pieces to my face. I walked to the edge of the bed and gazed out the window at the Konoha cityscape. It looked like dusk. The sky was painted with shades of pink, red and orange, the mountain that held the hokage's busts in relief cast a shadow on a portion of the town.

I heard the knob on the door clank as it turned. I was startled out of my tormented thoughts and turned around. Naruto was standing in the entryway, holding a small bag. He shut the door behind him, flicked off his shoes and walked into the room. I stared at him slack jawed and wide eyed.

He set the bag on the table in the center of the room and moved toward me, stopping with only a few feet between us.

"Sasuke?" he asked softly. My eyes burned and blurred with tears. I had almost convinced myself that I was hallucinating, when Naruto reached out a hand and touched my shoulder. His skin felt hot against mine.

"Sasu-" he began, but stopped when I moved. I collapsed to my knees before he could finish his words. Naruto stepped in front of me, one hand on my shoulder and the other on my still wet hair.

I let out a loud cry and wrapped my arms around his waist, twisting his clothing in my fists and squeezing him tightly. I buried my face in to his stomach, staining his jacket with my tears. He ran his fingers through my hair and held my head against him.

Naruto slipped slowly through my embrace to his knees. He cupped my cheeks and lifted my head to meet his eyes. They were shining with unshed tears, but he had a gentle smile on his face. My lips and chin trembled with the effort to stop crying.

"Not so tough anymore, Sasuke?" Naruto said softly. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could. He wrapped me in his embrace, cluthing tightly. He nuzzled his face in my hair and the bare skin of my neck as I spoke.

"I thought you were dead," I murmured. "I expected to wake up to find you dead beside me."

"But I'm not," he replied. He pulled back to look at my face. "I'm here with you, Sasuke."

I moved my hands to either side of his face, running my fingers through his soft yellow hair. He wasn't dead. He was right here, with his arms around me, his flesh warm against mine. He was here with me.

"Not dead," I whispered. He shook his head in response. "But how?"

"It's been a while since the fight. A couple days, actually," he said quietly. My mouth opened in a small circle of surprise. I had unknowingly slept the whole time.

"I was told that we made quite the scene," Naruto continued. "I don't remember it at all, but Sakura crept in here shortly after the ordeal. She's a medical ninja now, you know. She told me that she healed us." I thought of my own wounds. Since discovering the full power of Orochimaru's cursed seal, I healed faster than normal, but my injuries were completely gone. I hadn't taken the time to wonder why.

"Sakura said she left straight afterwards so we could keep to ourselves," Naruto explained.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everything was okay... Naruto was alright. Regardless of what was to come, he was alive and healthy. I wouldn't have to live on, knowing his death was my fault.

Naruto stood slowly, my hands slipping down his chest to fall at my sides. He gazed down at me with a genuinely happy smile. He held his hand out to me and wiggled his fingers when I did nothing but stare at them. I took his hand and he pulled me gently to my feet. He released me and walked to the table.

"Here," he said, "I brought you some clothes." He picked up the bag on the table and held it out to me.

I looked down at myself and the towel wrapped around my hips. A hundred thoughts and ideas raced across my mind as the silence stretched between us. I knew which one I wanted to do.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. I walked to him and grasped the hand holding the bag, lowering it back to the table. His eyebrows raised in question and I shook my head.

"I don't need them," I said quietly. Naruto's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak. I touched a fingertip to his lips and shook my head again. I moved my fingers to graze his cheek and stroke through his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

I lowered my lips to his upturned cheek, pressing a gentle kiss upon the whiskers there. He took hold of my free hand and laced our fingers together. I angled his face so it was level with mine, caressing along his cheek until my fingertips met his lips. They were slightly parted, his breath tickling my skin.

"Sasuke," Naruto crooned in a whisper. My lips replaced my fingers against his. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip, silently asking for more. I opened to him and rubbed my tongue along his. He let out a soft groan and pressed his body to mine.

His hand rose to softly scrape down my arm, then up my shoulder, coming to rest at the nape of my neck. He released my other hand, moving his around my back, fingers splayed against my spine. Our tongues danced together faster, our breath matching their rhythm.

I reached for the zipper on his jacket and pulled until it hung freely. I put my hand on his shirted chest, moving to push the fabric over his shoulders. He released me and shrugged off the jacket, letting it fall to the floor without breaking the kiss.

Naruto pressed his palms to my chest, traveling down to gently tease my nipples and the muscles along my stomach. I gasped and pulled away from the kiss, breathing hard. I shut my eyes tightly as he pressed his lips to my neck, gently nibbling and licking his way down my collarbone. His hands caressed up and down my sides, fingers dipping below the towel's loose hold.

He licked and nipped his way back up my neck, planting soft kisses on my chin. He gently pressed his lips to mine as I took hold of his hands and opened my eyes. He pulled back to look a question at me. I raised our hands to my mouth and kissed the tips.

"Are you sure?" I muttered. Naruto extracted his fingers from mine, reaching to his shirt and pulling it swiftly over his head. He clutched my hands in his, taking me with him as he walked backwards to the bed. He turned me around, releasing my hands and pushing on my shoulders until I sat on the edge. He stared down at me as he moved his hands down his own chest and stomach.

His fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants. I touched the back of his hands gently, stopping his movement. I leaned forward to kiss his belly, dipping my tongue into his navel and following the ridges of muscles. I heard Naruto sigh above me. Our hands moved as one to push his pants and undergarments to the floor, my lips never leaving his skin.

I lifted my face to meet his eyes. There was no doubt to be seen in them, only affection and trust. He ran a hand through my still damp hair and smiled. My eyes moved down his body to take in his shoulders, broader than I remembered them, his muscular stomach, the curve of his hips and groin. All of him stood before me, bare, willing, and wanting.

I ran my fingertips up his thighs and lowered my mouth to his hip. I licked at the hollow, carving a path to his arousal. I pulled back to run my tongue over the underside of it. His hand tightened in my hair as I licked around the sensitive tip, pulling it into my mouth and sucking gently.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. I pulled more of his hardness and heat into me, sucking harder and faster. I shut my eyes and gave myself over to feel of him. I savored the salty taste while he groaned his pleasure, his fingers twisting in my hair.

I moved my head away, slowly releasing him from my mouth's grasp. I wiped my chin with the back of my hand as I looked up at him. He put his knees on either side of my body, making me fall back to the bed with him straddling my hips. He bent over me, our lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Naruto's hands moved to the towel still covering me, tugging at the edges and pushing it aside until I was exposed. I wrapped my arms around his back as he ran his fingertips around and over the tip. I released a sigh into his mouth as his fingers teased around and beneath the sac. His hand returned to my erection, pumping gently but firmly. I pulled my mouth from his with a gasp and threw my head back. I pushed up and twisted, taking Naruto to the bed below me.

I moved his thighs to either side of my legs so I knelt between them. He ran his hands up my arms, gripping them and pulling me down to bend over him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing my head down to the bed and pressing our cheeks together. I buried my face in his hair as he kissed my ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking and biting at it until I shivered.

"Sasuke," he whispered. A sigh was my only reply as he moved his legs against mine.

"I want you, Sasuke," Naruto breathed in my ear. "I want you inside me." My body tightened at his words, blood rushing to my groin and sharpening my desire. He slowly licked my ear before he spoke again. "Take me, Sasuke, I want you to take me."

I brushed my fingers over his lips and he opened his mouth. He took two of them in, rolling his tongue around them. I slowly removed my hand and ran my fingertips down his body, to the inside of his thighs and beyond. My wet fingers found the opening there and traced it in small circles. Naruto shuddered.

I gently pushed one finger into the tightened hole, watching Naruto's face as I did. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. I continued to push further, rotating and curling my finger as I progressed. I reached as far as I could go and stopped, feeling his muscles contract around my skin. I retreated slowly and pushed in again. I inserted another wet digit and pushed deeper, earning a soft moan in response. He began to move his hips in time to my hand, releasing small moans with every delicate thrust.

I withdrew as Naruto reached into his bedside table and produced a small bottle of oil. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he only gave a small, embarrassed smile. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount into one hand. He reached for me, taking my arousal into his oiled hand and squeezing gently. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I put my hand underneath Naruto's thigh, positioning myself over him and lifting it over my shoulder. I guided myself to him and entered slowly, watching his face as I did so. His chest was rising and falling with deep breaths and his eyes heavy lidded. He licked his lips and gazed into my eyes as I moved.

When the heat of his flesh completely encased me, I stopped. He reached for my face, tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me down to him. He pressed his lips to mine softly and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Naruto," I whispered.

"Yes," he murmured. At his affirmation, I began to move. I pulled out of him almost completely, only to slowly work my way back in again and again. He raised his other leg until both were pushed nearly to his chest.

"Harder," he sighed. I pushed into him harder and faster until sweat trickled down my brow and Naruto's skin glistened with it. I thrust harder until our flesh clapped together in time with our groans of ecstasy. His fingers dug into my back and arms, kneading and scratching as I moved faster.

My rhythm began to falter as I approached our peak. I reached to take him into my hand. He was already thick, dripping, and near climax. I pumped him in time to my hips until both our moans came faster and louder. My whole body was hot and tingling.

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto screamed as he poured into my hand and onto his stomach. His muscles squeezed me with their heat as I let out a loud groan, reaching the pinnacle of pleasure and releasing inside of him. I half collapsed on top of him, still inside, panting to catch my breath. I turned my head to look at his face. He was already gazing at me with a look of satisfaction.

I withdrew from the hold of his body to lay on my side next to him. Naruto turned to face me. He combed the hair from my face, tucking it behind one ear. A small smile played upon his lips. I touched my fingertip to his nose, tracing the bridge over and over, finding myself giving a true smile in return. I leaned into him, moving my hand to cup his cheek. I laid a chaste kiss upon his lips before turning onto my back. He wiggled close to me, placing his thigh over mine and his head on my chest. He let out a sigh as he rested arm on my stomach. I kissed the top of his head, running his soft hair through my fingers.

We laid like that for a long while, simply holding each other, his fingers tickling lazy circles on my chest and belly. Neither of us seemed to want to speak. I wished to prolong this moment, to shut out the rest of the world and stay in this place for as long as I could.

Naruto's hand eventually stopped moving and his breathing became deep with sleep. I stared at the top of his head, my eyes moving down his body to memorize every inch. I tried not to think of leaving. I attempted to push any negative thoughts from my mind. I didn't need to be reminded that I couldn't stay with him forever.

He was here. He was lying securely in my arms, in this moment. Everything was alright, in this moment. For now, that was enough.


	5. Chapter 5: Unbreakable Bonds

I was running. It was the same road in Konoha where I had killed Itachi. The lane seemed endless; what was in front of me was the same as what was behind and I couldn't get out.

Runnels of blood snaked their way across the road from where Itachi was stuck on the wall. I slipped and stumbled in the gore drenched mud, falling to my hands and knees near him. I stared at the body, slick and shiny with fresh blood as if I had just inflicted the wounds.

I looked further up to see his head was still attached. I glanced to where I had been standing when it happened, and there I was, standing with my blade poised to decapitate him. I scrambled away from my own attacking form. I knew what was about to happen, but I didn't understand why I was watching myself do it again.

I got to my feet and stood behind my double. The sword was moving, about to sever Itachi's head from his neck, when the scene began to change. The air seemed to ripple and shimmer, making me dizzy and unsteady on my feet. I shook my head quickly to clear it and my eyes returned to Itachi, but it wasn't his body ruined and bleeding, hanging from the stone. It was Naruto's.

I gasped and lunged for my other form, trying to stop what was about occur. I seemed to be moving much slower than my surroundings. I couldn't reach the sword in time to stop it from doing to Naruto what it had to Itachi.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, tears falling down his cheeks. "Please, Sasuke," he pleaded. "I want to stay with you." I was still moving in slow motion, but the blade kept moving faster. It bit into his shoulder and he screamed. He screamed high and desperate as my clone finished the movement. His eyes were wide as he stared at me. It slipped from his neck to the ground and rolled to my feet, just as Itachi's had done, but it wasn't lifeless.

"Why?" the disembodied head of Naruto asked. "Why did you do this, Sasuke?!" he exclaimed. I dropped to my knees with his head still staring at me, bellowing "why, why, why?!" over and over again. I gripped the sides of my head, my fingers digging into and pulling my hair. I clenched my eyes shut and shrieked. I yowled until my throat was raw, and still I could hear Naruto's voice asking "why?".

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto was calling. "Sasuke!" he shouted. I jolted upright as his hand came to rest on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"No!" I yelled and struck out. My elbow connected with the side of his face, the back of his head hitting the wall behind the bed. I took a few deep breaths and stilled myself. I needed to calm down. I turned to Naruto. He was holding his head in his hands, his features scrunched together in an expression of pain.

"Shit, Sasuke," he said with feeling as I crawled closer to him. I reached to his chin and lifted his face to see what I had done. His cheek was red, a small smudge of blood at the corner of his mouth. I held my own in a tight line. Events like these were happening more often. I would wake up with tears running down my face, my body covered in sweat, my heart pounding as if I was in the middle of a fight. I didn't even know where I was. That's when this happened.

That wasn't an excuse to hurt Naruto. It didn't matter that I didn't realize what was going on, I was still causing him pain. It wasn't fair to him.

I raised a corner of the sheet to wipe away the blood. I leaned in place a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. I shook my head and sighed. I couldn't let this go on for much longer.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me to him, my face resting on his bare chest. I curled one arm around his waist and held tightly as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

"I can't do this to you," I said. He hushed me and kissed the top of my head.

"Tell me what happened," he said quietly. I shut my eyes and swallowed hard. I hated talking about it, especially when I had just lashed out at Naruto.

"It was Itachi. You heard about what I did to him, except... it wasn't him." I paused. "It was you. I watched myself do to you what I did to Itachi. I couldn't stop it," I whispered. I snuggled more securely to his chest, willing his skin to be a balm for the torment.

"It wasn't real, Sasuke, it was just a dream." Naruto always said the same thing. That it was just a dream, that everything would be okay, but it wasn't true.

It had been a few weeks since I'd taken my revenge. I had stayed with Naruto the whole time. There were good days, when our relationship was stronger than ever and it felt normal to be back in this place, but those had become much less frequent. I suffered night terrors more often than not, the worst nights being much like this one.

With Itachi dead, I had lost the thing that had kept me focused in life. I was able to endure anything and do what was necessary thanks to my thirst for revenge. It was as if the rest of my tortured memories felt free to attack me now that he was gone. It was to be the price I paid for the path I had walked.

"What else is wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied quickly, but he knew me too well. He ran one of hand up and down my arm on his stomach. He offered a comforting touch to ease the pain.

"Will you tell me?" he inquired softly.

"It's just..." I took a deep breath and blew it out forcefully, steeling myself against what I was about to tell him. "It's everything. I can't stop dreaming of it all." Naruto just stroked my arm silently, waiting for me to continue.

"I've only spent the past few months going after Itachi. I was with Orochimaru before that..." Memories of him filled me. I could almost feel his touch again, icy against my skin.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, but I was gone. Flowing through the horrors of my past.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sasuke, age 12, six years ago...**

Orochimaru's hideout was somewhere underground. I had walked through damp and winding tunnels of nothingness before I could see any light. It almost looked like a laboratory though I couldn't tell exactly what it was for. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. I was only here for one thing. Nothing else concerned me.

He sat in a chair in the center of the room, soft light falling on his features. His pale skin seemed to glow in contrast to his dark hair and robes. He raised a hand to beckon me to him. I hesitated only a moment before approaching him.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed. My body involuntarily shivered in response. His voice was frightening and mildly obscene all that the same time. I stopped just beyond his reach. He began to lean forward, but I refused to give ground. I chose this and I wouldn't be intimidated.

His fingers were cold where they touched my face. He ran his fingertips across the ridge of my jaw, across my chin, and back to the other side until it was lost in my hair. I gritted my teeth and pushed my lips together in a tight line. He moved toward me, bringing his face closer. I felt my head push back, but his fingers tightened their grip, holding me in place.

I glared at him, my breathing getting faster as reached me. I tried to calm down, but I could not squash my dislike of him. I wanted to be trained, I wanted the power he had to offer, but I didn't have to be near him like this. I had no desire to be in such close contact.

"You look so much like your brother," he said quietly. The mention of Itachi only made me more angry. I didn't want to hear about him or what he had to do with Orochimaru.

"I didn't come here to discuss him. Can we get on with it?" I snapped. He moved the rest of his body quickly, his face bending over mine, his free hand grasping my chin painfully. I tried to pull away, but he squeezed harder.

"We operate on my time here," he spat. "You will do what I say, when I say it." He pushed hard on my chin, sending me stumbling backwards to fall on the floor. I rubbed my face and stood.

"Fuck that," I growled. My eyes widened as his mouth opened, his tongue elongating and shooting toward me. It wrapped around my neck and dragged me to him. It felt slimy and slightly rough where it touched me. I made a sound of disgust as I wiggled against his hold.

He took a firm hold on my hair again, pulling his tongue slowly across my skin and made it's way back to him. The corners of my mouth turned down in distaste. As much as I thirsted for power, I didn't want to tolerate this. I hadn't expected it to turn out quite this way.

His tongue finally returned to it's rightful place as he leaned his face to mine.

"Mmm," Orochimaru crooned. "What a delightful taste." His tongue shot out again and I clamped my eyes shut. I wouldn't fight with him this time, but I didn't want to watch what he was going to do. "Open your mouth, Sasuke." I did as he said and felt his tongue caress my lips a moment later.

I clenched my fists as he explored me, entering my mouth to scrape along my teeth and curl his tongue around mine. His free hand stroked down my chest in lazy circles. He took his time doing just as he pleased. Sweat dripped down my temples and the hair stuck to the back of my neck. My eyes were still shut tight and I tried not to do the same with my teeth.

He pulled away, removing his hand from my chest and hair. I opened my eyes but made no other movement. He waved to the side of the room and one of the sound ninjas appeared. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Show him where he'll be staying," Orochimaru directed. He signaled for me to follow the other ninja. I moved to leave the room after him, using my sleeve to wipe away the foul taste of him from my mouth. I felt sullied, violated and outraged. I hoped it wouldn't get worse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sasuke, age 15, three years ago...**

Snakes shot out from Orochimaru's sleeves, knocking my sword away from him and sending me off balance. They wrapped around my arms and legs, lifting me from the ground and tossing me away. Pain shot through my back as I hit the dirt, tumbling violently before coming to a stop face down. I laid motionless, gasping for breath.

"Get up," he commanded. I pulled my arms and legs up to balance unsteadily on my hands and knees. "Get up, Sasuke," he said again. I tried to stand, but my body wouldn't support me. I dropped to my knees. We had been training for hours now. I was shaking with exhaustion, my chakra depleted.

Orochimaru approached and knelt in front me. He seized my blade and drove it into the ground beside him.

"This is disappointing," he hissed. "You're weak, Sasuke." His hand shot out and struck my cheek. The force of it knocked me over to fall on my side. Anger shadowed his face as he reached for me. He twisted my shirt in his fist, rising to his feet and lifting me effortlessly. His other hand rose to slap me again, small droplets of blood flying from my mouth.

"Why are you so weak, Sasuke?!" Orochimaru exclaimed. He threw me back to the dirt. I felt my back crack painfully as I gasped. I stayed as still as possible. I knew he wouldn't kill me and I didn't want to injure myself further.

He pulled my sword out of the ground and reached for my hair. He twisted a fistful in his hand until his grip was secure and began walking. I reached up to grasp his wrist, trying to lessen the pull on my scalp. Waves of agony shot up through my spine with every step he took. He dragged me all the way through the tunnels to my room. I felt like vomiting by the time we got there.

Orochimaru threw me inside and I half landed on the bed, my knees on the ragged stone of the floor. He tossed my sword and his weapons away. I could hear the soft scrapes of fabric on the floor behind me. I knew what was coming. It was always the same.

I felt his cold fingers reach into the back of my collar and quickly pull my shirt away. It jerked my whole body and I couldn't suppress the whimper that followed. He knelt behind me, his chest against my back, his hands reaching around my waist to untie the ropes there. He made quick work of the knot, pulling the rest of my clothing to my knees.

Orochimaru's hands ran down my stomach and thighs. He began stroking around my groin. I despised his touch, but after a few moments, I began to respond. I hated it. I swallowed hard and shut my eyes. I tried to think of something else, anything, that would let me escape from what was happening, even if only in mind.

He pulled my head up by my hair, forcing the fingers of his other hand into my mouth. I covered them with my own saliva, knowing that it would be worse if I didn't. He extracted his fingers, dripping with my own spittle. He didn't give any warning as he shoved the icy digits inside me. His skin was so cold that it felt like a burn. I crumpled the sheets of the bed in my fists and grunted.

He twisted and scissored his fingers inside me as he bent to put his face next to mine.

"Who does this body belong to, Sasuke?" Orochimaru hissed. His free hand moved around my waist, squeezing my half erection hard. "Say it."

"Yours," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Whose?"

"Yours!" I shouted angrily. Orochimaru removed his fingers and gripped my hips firmly. He thrust into me violently and I let out a scream of pain. It felt as if I was being torn from the inside. He pulled in and out of me, fast and aggressive. I buried my face in the sheets, tears slowly seeping from my eyes.

I felt his elongated tongue sweep across my nipples, teasing each one. I tried not to respond, but my body betrayed me. The snake like thing moved down my chest and stomach to the inside of my thighs. He licked and stroked my arousal until my breathing became raspy, and I couldn't fight the sensations any longer.

He drove into me harder and faster, his tongue pumping in time to his hips. I felt the pleasure building despite the screaming in my mind for it to stop. Orochimaru's rhythm faltered and he groaned his orgasm behind me. He spilled inside of me as I reached my own climax, splashing onto the side of the bed and onto the floor.

His tongue retracted and he released me. I felt his fingers caress my opening, wiping at the liquid dripping down my skin. He tangled his fingers in my hair, turning my head on its side. He smoothed his wet fingers over my mouth. I tried to press my lips together, but he shoved his way in.

"Suck them," he commanded. When I remained unresponsive, he yanked my hair back roughly. I gasped and began to move my mouth around his fingers. I kept my eyes tightly shut as silent tears continued to fall down my face. He removed his cold flesh from my mouth and bent over me.

"Whose, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yours," I said, defeated. Orochimaru dropped me to the bed, gathered his clothing, and left. I crawled into the bed, wrapping myself tightly with the sheets. I used them to wipe my mouth. I didn't want to taste him or what he'd done to me. It was always like this. We trained until I couldn't endure anymore, then he took from me what he wished. I had stopped fighting it long ago.

I curled my knees into my chest, making myself as small as possible. I was soiled by Orochimaru, tainted by his cold blooded body, his rotten seed inside me.

I didn't want this anymore, but I had made my decision long ago. It was too late to turn back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sasuke, age 18, three months ago...**

It was happening again. Orochimaru's sexually deviant nature would be taken out on me after our vigorous training session. He had become more brutal over the years, using his abilities that were normally utilized for fighting to abuse me.

My clothes had already been discarded, his tongue beginning to snake around my body. He was using the snakes in his sleeves to restrain me, holding me in a position of his choosing. There was one difference this time; I had kept my sword. It was hidden under the bed, close to my knees. My upper arms were trapped, but they hung free at the elbow. My weapon was within reach.  
Orochimaru was too distracted to notice.

I waited until I felt him move behind me, readying himself to penetrate me. I slowly moved to grasp my blade. As he began to enter, I slashed upwards quickly, cutting his snakes from their hold on my body. He jumped back, retracting what was left of his bloody stumps, his tongue returning to his mouth. I turned swiftly to level my sword at him.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked angrily.

"I've had enough," I said. He began to summon his snakes to fight for him with the tattoos on his arms, but I was too fast for him now. I lunged, slashing long and deep gashes in his arms. He let out a wail and stumbled back. I watched the tip of a sword jut out of his mouth. I advanced on him and he met my blade with his own still in his throat.

We jumped and danced around each other, loud clashes of metal echoing in the stone room. I was fast enough now, strong enough, that Orochimaru was straining to keep up with me. I felt my blade cut his flesh and his mine, but not severely. We couldn't seem to cause enough damage to each other.

He rapidly pulled the sword out of his mouth to wield it with both hands. He was more efficient this way. He swung at me and our blades met, the sound reverberating in my ears. We pushed away from each other, backing into opposite corners of the room. I focused on the cursed seal and felt it's power fill me. Orochimaru knew what I was doing, he had taught me to control it, but he was too late to react. My arms changed their shape and color, turning into something larger and more muscular than my own form, my hands curving into claws.

We thrust at each other again, but he was too slow against my partially released state. I grabbed his hair and wrapped the length of it around my wrist. Instead of being pulled back by it, he elongated his neck. It was his mistake.

I rapidly swung my sword, making contact with the pale flesh of his neck. Blood sprayed from the wound, coating my skin and spilling to the floor. Orochimaru's body collapsed in a crimson puddle, his still squirming head held in my hand.

I walked to the nearest wall and held the severed head in front of me. I raised my blade, leveling it at one of the wide, lifeless eyes. I drove the blade through it and into the stone beyond. The yellow orb exploded, adding a clear viscous fluid to the blood splattered on his face. I felt nothing but satisfaction.

I approached Orochimaru's prone form and picked up his sword. I closed my eyes and sucked the power of the cursed seal back to it's resting place. I didn't need it for this. I gripped his blade firmly and opened my eyes. I stared at his body, the neck still twisting and curling like the snake he truly was.

I raised the sword and slashed. I slashed until chunks of his flesh flew through the air to scatter around the room. I stabbed through his body until it bit into the bones inside, shattering them to pieces. I hacked at my monstrous mentor until nothing but gobs of meat remained. If I could do this so easily, I could kill my brother. I could exact my revenge on Itachi. Everything would be worth the price I'd paid.

I stared down at the gore that had been Orochimaru and still felt nothing but satisfaction.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Present time, in Naruto's room...**

"I'm horrible, Naruto," I choked. I had divulged all the torment that had occurred with Orochimaru to Naruto. Shared all the indecencies, violations, and humiliations I had suffered at his hands.

Naruto was combing his fingers through my hair. I raised my face from his chest to look at him. To my surprise, he had tears staining his cheeks. I sat up to face him, caressing his skin to wipe them away.

"Now why are you crying?" I asked softly. He traced my jaw line, fingers coming to rest on my chin. He leaned into me, pressing his lips to mine in a chaste and tender kiss.

"Because I love you," he breathed. I stared at him speechless, my mouth hung open in surprise. Naruto just blushed and smiled, taking us both down to the bed. He turned so we were facing each other, lying on our sides. He entwined his bare legs with mine, our bodies nearly flush together.

He cupped my cheeks and rubbed the tip of his nose on mine. I pressed his hands to my face and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my eyebrows, my eyelids, then finally my lips. I breathed deeply and drank him in. I relished in the feel of his flesh, the taste of his tongue and the scent of his breath. I kissed him as if I was breathing in the air itself, as if he was my connection to life. In a way, that was just what he was.

We pressed and rubbed our skin together, our hands exploring each other's bodies just as our tongue and lips did. We both moaned and sighed our ecstasy to the other, a sense of desperation in all our caresses.

We made love in the same way. Naruto's body was hot and alive beneath mine, screaming my name as we reached the zenith of our pleasure. The intensity of it drove away my memories and the rest of the world. I collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, our bodies still glistening with sweat.

When I finally moved, Naruto pulled me into him, spooning himself against my back and holding me fiercely. We easily drifted to sleep, curled together, surrounded by the feeling of each other's adoration, each other's affection, and each other's love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I woke with sweat drenching my body. Naruto was sprawled out on the bed, soft snores escaping his open mouth. I was disoriented and breathing hard. Regardless of what happened with Naruto, despite his declaration, I was still having nightmares. I had almost believed that he could erase them. It was a stupid thought. One night of spirited sex wasn't going to erase the memories. I had half a lifetime of them. It would be too much to hope for.

I crawled out of the bed slowly and quietly to find my clothes. I pulled them on as silently as I could. I searched the room for a small piece of paper and something to write with. I scribbled a note for Naruto and left it on the table in the center of the room. I returned to the bed and knelt next to it. Naruto had tangled the sheets around his legs with one arm hanging loose off the edge. I traced the back of his fingers gently and swallowed hard.

This was it. I had to go. I couldn't drag Naruto into my tortured past, I would have to find a way to deal with my demons on my own. I was prolonging the inevitable by staying here. I didn't want to abandon him again... it would be so much more agonizing this time, but I had to do it. I wouldn't let him be miserable in my stead.

I took his hand in mine carefully, not wishing to wake him. If he was awake, I couldn't do it. I moved the hair away from his face. He looked so innocent when he was sleeping, several years younger and like an angelic child. I swallowed past the lump in my throat and blinked the tears away.

I stood and bent over his face. I touched my lips gently to his forehead. I kissed the whiskers on his cheeks and his fluttering eyelashes. He didn't stir. I softly rubbed his lips with mine, pressing them together in a shaking kiss. I pulled away and gazed at him. I memorized every feature; the arch of his brow, the long, sweeping lashes, the shape of his parted lips, and the softness of his butter yellow hair.

I kissed his lips one last time.

"I will not break these bonds," I breathed into him. I stood and walked to the entryway to put on my shoes. I turned to glance at him once more. He hadn't moved, his chest still rising and falling in deep, slumbering breaths.

"I will not break these bonds," I whispered again. I opened the door quietly, and left Naruto for the second time.

As soon as I was away from his apartment, I ran. I ran as fast as I could through Konoha. My hair whipped my face, tears flying from my eyes, and still I ran. It was the wee hours of the morning, the sky barely lit by the dawn. No one was there to see me. I rushed through the gates and skidded to a stop. I turned to stare at them and the village that would always be my home.

"Goodbye," I murmured. I turned to the vast forest in front of me. I willed my feet to move away from the village and Naruto. I willed them to take me as far away as fast as they could. My eyes became blurry with tears. I could barely see where I was going.

I ran into branches, stumbled in brush and bushes. They cut my face and arms, but I ran. The tears stung the wounds, but still I ran. I couldn't see the roots of the trees on the ground, and I stumbled over one. I fell to the earth, my elbows barely stopping my face from slamming to the ground.

My eyes burned, my chest was heaving with gasping breaths and sobs. I lowered my forehead to the ground.

"Naruto," I whispered. My weeping became louder, the dirt under me becoming moist with the rain of my tears.

"Naruto," I hiccuped. "Naruto!" I let out one anguished wail after another until I could hardly breathe. I couldn't stop it. The tears flowed faster, and I screamed my heartbreak. I screamed Naruto's name, knowing he couldn't hear me. I screamed it over and over, knowing that he would never hear it again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**The next day...**

Naruto had slept in. He and Sasuke had shared a passionate and emotional night. He was still sore and exhausted. He sat up, looking for Sasuke, but he wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called to the empty room. There was no response. He got out of bed to search the bathroom, though he didn't hear or sense Sasuke anywhere. He walked to the middle of the room and shook his head, confused.

He searched around, but didn't see Sasuke's new clothing anywhere. The ones that had been stained in his fight were in a messy pile near the table. His heart sped up. He didn't think that Sasuke would go wandering around Konoha for no reason. He then noticed a small piece of paper folded on the table.

Naruto picked it up and unfolded it nervously. He quickly read the contents. He stared at it wide eyed. His eyes scanned it again and again, but the contents didn't change.

His collapsed to his knees on the floor. Naruto pulled the pile of Sasuke's clothes to him, embracing them as if he could still feel Sasuke's body in them. He brought the garments to his face, breathing in their scent. They smelled like Sasuke's skin... his skin as he held Naruto, as Sasuke wrapped him in his warm embrace.

Naruto held the note, reading it over and over.

"_I love you, Naruto_" was all it said. He clutched it to his aching heart and wept.

**THE END**


End file.
